


Just a ride

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: Your mother arrived to Knowhere when she was pregnant, you born and raise there and when you were twelve, your mother died. You was forced to survive in that place, working in a betting place, as a waitress in a tavern and in the end selling fripperies at the market square.You try to keep the wolf from the door but the truth is nobody is interested to buy your stuffs so you start to think to leave Knowhere.You have just one problem: credits.When Yondu and his crew arrive to Knowhere for business, you can see your occasion to have ride somewhere else.





	Just a ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Embarrassing sweetness lol
> 
> *My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

You look yourself at the reflective surface of a small decorated mirror. You move your face, trying to look if it’s all ok. You slip your hand into your hair and pull down the neckline of the shirt. You take a deep breathe and start your acting.  
You look at the crew members who are walking in front of your stand, nobody so pleasing to look to grab your attention. You are about to give up when you see him; tall, messy hair, tired face but that stoic expression that, for a moment, makes you forget your intentions. That’s your ravager.  
You return to reality just in time, before he can escape.  
“Hey sweetheart, do you see anything interesting?”  
You try to use a sensual pitch also if you feel so stupid. You can see him looking at the table, he has a disinterested glance while he continuing to walk on his way.  
You bend your head on side, looking at him and hoping he can see you. In that moment he moves his glance on you and finally you look each other in the eyes.  
Those blue irises annihilate you. You straighten up your head, opening a little your lips, speechless. Kraglin stops at once and one of the crew bumps against him and insulting him, he overtakes. He stays still, eyes on you.  
You watch the scene, smiling and he returns to reality, clearing his voice before approaching your stand. He looks at the merchandise.  
“Ahemm..” He says in awkward way while he continues to watch the table.  
You wait, looking at him in detail; his neck tattoos, his scar on the left side of his face, his short wild beard. Despite the dark circles around his eyes and the dirty uniform, you think he’s cute and sexy, in some way.  
He frowns his eyebrows, shaking his head, undecided what to buy. In the end he takes a toy, a terran car. He never saw something like that.  
You look each other again and you smile, feeling like an idiot. He gives you the toy and you wrap it in a piece of brown paper.  
“Five credits.”  
Before to give back the toy to him, you add a little round brooch with a polished fragment of calcopyrite with blue and purple shades.  
“This is free.”  
Kraglin takes the pack and gives you credits. He looks at you again, speechless.  
“Thanks and..bye.”  
He nods. “Bye.”  
He takes his way, looking behind at you and you look at him, smiling again. You put away credits while you realize your plans to seduce a ravager to get a ride somewhere else are vanished. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You look back to Kraglin but he’s gone.  
You snort, you will never leave that place.  
  
You pass the rest of the day to bump you for missing such an occasion but at the same time Kraglin creeps into your mind and there is nothing you can do.  
At the time of closing, you rearrange everything, closing the table and lower the shutter.  
You are distract and you don’t see Kraglin looking at you, not far. He remained all the time lying on that wall, thinking about what to say or what to do. You are a good girl but mostly a girl, with meat and bones. For years he touched that yellow warm plastic layer of sexbot in Contraxia and you are very very pretty.  
You take your way to come back home and he finally approaches you, touching your shoulder. You have a gasp, turning around and facing him.  
“Sorry.” He says, raising his hands. “I didn’t meant to scare you.”  
You shake your head, surprised and happy to see him. You can see the small brooch on his jacket and your heart jumps a little.  
You can’t see him in the eyes, those damn eyes of that damn light blue that make a mess on you.  
He seems don’t have problems to look at you.  
“Kraglin Obfonteri.” He introduces himself.  
“(y/n).” You shake his hand. It’s big, tapered and warm.  
“May I offer ya a drink?”  
Suddenly you see the possibility of leaving Knowhere again. You nod and smile, following him at the first bar you meet.  
“Oh.. ehm..” You stop.  
“Somethin’ wrong?”  
“On this way there is a nicer place. Here is not so clean, a sneeper wash glasses with his tongue.”  
You smile on his disgusted reaction and you grab his arm. He lets you lead, appreciating your closeness. You enter in another bar, already full of people, you elbowing to arrive to the counter.  
“Hey Phyll!” You greeting the barman.  
“Hey (y/n), the same?”  
“For two.”  
Phyll look at you first and then he moves his glance on Kraglin. He seems annoyed.  
“I didn’t know you making out with ravagers.”  
You silently look down, with a sad face. Kraglin doesn’t understand the situation but he can’t bear to see you like that.  
“Hey! Mind on yar business.” He says with annoyed tone.  
Phyll puts glasses in front of you, shrug his shoulders, continuing to do his job.  
“Are ya ok?”  
You nod.  
“What he means, anyways?”  
“I have no idea.” You just say, taking your glass and drink.  
He does the same, wrinkling his forehead, looking for a reason.  
You look at him, he’s absolutely adorable and it’s not usual for a ravager but you need to be focused on your plan.  
You put your hand on his side, catching his glance. You approach and kiss on the corner of his mouth. He seems surprised.  
You look down but you feel his hand slipping on your face and then under the neck. Your lips join in a much more passionate kiss. His firmly grip growing up an unexpected desire inside you.  
Both of you continue that sensual kiss, pleasing that sensation, your tongue touch and a strong sexual attraction wraps you.  
You can feel his hand caressing your hip and slipping on your back, pulling you closer to him. Your desire grows up, feeling your body touch. You caressing his arm, continuing to kiss him with sweetness and a little lusty.  
A fight interrupts your moment. One of the two guys involved bump on Kraglin who bumps on you and you don’t fall to the ground thanks him who grabs you in time.  
He turns around, extracting the blaster. He has a dangerous expression on his face.  
Silence.  
Everybody is watching at him and you get closer, putting a hand on his arm.  
“This is not necessary, Kraglin.”  
You convince him to put the gun down and you two go out under the general disapproval glance and some bad comments about ravagers.  
You walk side by side, without looking at each other, no touches. Kraglin is nervous and you don’t know what to say.  
Suddenly he stops.  
“It wasn’t my intention.” He says with regret. “It’s.. instinct.”  
Sometimes he hates be a ravager. All that surviving, fighting and killing cause these reactions also in those few moments of normality - or at least those moments closer to his idea of normality.  
You can see his pain, it’s a suffering. You smile, approaching him and put a hand behind his neck, inviting him to lay his head on your shoulder. In that hugging the thought of what you are about to do destroys you.  
Your glance wanders over that little piece of Knowhere and you know you wouldn’t survive another day in that place if you let Kraglin go.  
“Why don’t you take me on your ship?” You whisper on his ear.  
He looks at you and you bit your lip. You feel grasping by hand and you let him leads you to the M-ship.  
When he starts the ship you look outside. You have never been on any intergalactic transports and you have so much emotions. The space on your point of view is amazing.  
Kraglin smiles. “Is it yar first time?”  
“Stop.” You say with tears.  
“What? Hey ‘r ya ok?”  
“Stop.” You beg.  
He stops, loosing the belts and comes to you. “What’s wrong, (y/n)?” He grabs your shoulders, trying to figure out what’s wrong.  
“I think I need to ask you sorry. I acted in a reprehensible way. My intentions were to convince you to keep me to your ship to leave Knowhere and then leave you.” You take a breathe. “But I can’t.”  
You shake your head, looking down.  
“You can keep me to Knowhere. I promise you, I will don’t bother you anymore.”  
Kraglin is silent, he’s trying to understand your words.  
“Why didn’t you just ask me for a ride?”  
He frowing his forehead, trying to understand.  
You look at him, completely shocked. You put a hand on your mouth, laughing a lot, understand how stupid you appear.  
He smiles.  
“I thought you were a bunch of wild brutals and everyone in Knowhere is mad about you and I don’t even know why I got this idea of..”  
“Why did you choose me?” He interrupts you.  
You calm down, your smile vanishes.  
“'Cos you are a ravager.” You explain. “A ravager killed my mother, also if he had a different uniform. Sincerely I thought it was easier to trick one of you.” You take a breathe. “I had no idea to meet someone like you.”  
“What you mean with one like me?” He asks.  
“You are absolutely and irreparably adorable. Well you lack good manners but you aren’t like others. I’ve seen gentleness in you and I felt protect on your side. Damn, I’m so attracted by you.”  
You hush yourself, realizing to have spoken too much.  
Kraglin looks at you, shocked. He never would have imagined to hear those words from such a beautiful girl who drove him away.  
“I didn’t think I could attract one like ya. A real girl, a stunning girl. Ma life is a mess, full of violence and illegality. Not to mention nightmares, damn is a torture whenever I put my head on the pillow.”  
You are alone, there is no captain, no crew, no people. There aren’t rules to follow, no code to respect. You are alone and he can speak with you without thinking about the consequences.  
“Ya are everything a ravager can hope for in his life.”  
You put your hands on this face, looking him with sweetness. His hands slip on your hips. You caress his neck, keep him closer and kissing him.  
He clings to you, lifting your shirt and caressing your back. You step back to take it off, inviting him to do the same.  
You touch his skinny but enough muscular chest and you bit your lip while you pushing him on the chair. He sits, continuing to look at you. You smile little embarrassed  when you start to unbutton your pants. You take off your boots, he caresses your hip, helping you to pull down pants and take them off.  
He moves away control chair armrests to have enough space and he takes your hand, getting you closer. He doesn’t leave your eyes.  
You bend to kiss him while you unbutton his pants. You can feel his already hard member pushing against your hands. Then you unlace your bra and put it off.  
You raise, your expression is different now, much lusty while you drop your underwear down to your ankles and move them with one foot.  
You feel his glance on your body, he opens his lips in adoration, he never tough to be so lucky to have you in his hands.    
“You think to stare like that for a long time?” You smile.  
In clumsy way he arches enough to put down his pants and boxer. You sit on his lap, touching his shoulders in pleasure to feel his fingers on your breast. He palms it, playing with your nipples in a  gentleness way.  
You lightly panting, taking his member with a hand, caressing your clit with the head of it.  
He closes his eyes for a moment and he grabs your hips when he slips inside you. He looks down to watch the view.  
You catch a breathe, starting to move slowly on him. You feel his fingers on your buttocks, leaving marks to invite you to move faster. You feel on your neck his irregular breathing and you start to moan louder.  
Pleasure wraps you and you arch and put your head back, closing eyes and feeling his hands on your back, supporting you with straight. Climax comes, burning you from inside and you can’t stop to moan and wrapping his shoulders with fingernails.  
The grip on your hips is firm and he inviting you to to keep the pace. You lean your head on his, he’s breathless and he makes a choked moan when he comes in turn.  
The pace decreases and you stay in that position for a few moments, silently. You crouch on him, leaning your face in his neck hollow. He caresses your head with a hand and a thigh with the other one before giving you a kiss on your shoulder.  
“I think you earn that ride.”  
“I don’t think I want to move from here.”  
Kraglin smiles.


End file.
